1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in igniters and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an igniter for flaring natural gas, and the like, during an oil and/or gas well bore drilling operation wherein excessive gas pressure is encountered.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the drilling of an oil and/or well bore, excessive pressure conditions are frequently encountered, such as when the drill bit moves into a gas pocket or the like, and the excessive gas pressure must be relieved for facilitating the continuation of the drilling operation and reducing a hazardous condition. It is the usual practice to ignite or flare the gas at the surface of the ground, and the usual methods for igniting the gas which are in common usage today comprise the use of butane or diesel fuels burning at the proximity of any escaping gas for an igniting of the gas, or hot wires placed in the proximity of the escaping gas wherein the heat of the wires may ignite the gas. These methods have certain disadvantages in that the pressure of the escaping gas frequently blows out the butane or diesel fuel flame, thus interrupting the igniting operation. In the case of the hot wires, it is found that the heat may become sufficiently intense as to burn up the wires, which results in an inefficient flaring or igniting of the escaping gas.